Bubbles Always Won
by XxChocolatesandCandysxX
Summary: When The Boys Always Tie, Bubbles Snatched The Control From Boomer And Jumped Over Blake's Character And... What Will Happen?


It Was A Sunny Day,And Even Everybody Was Outside For Fresh Air Having A Good Time In The Beach

''So Hot Isn't It Bloss?'' Berserk Put Her Sun Glasses In Her Hair

''Yep I Wonder What Are The Boys Doing'' Blossom Crossed Her Arm Around Her Back

''Anyone Want Some Ice Cream?'' Bubbles Smiled

''Yes Please!'' The 11 Girls Responed

''I'll Be Right Back'' Bubbles Rushed Into Her House,There She Saw 14 Boys Playing Halo

''Shit! We Lost!'' Brick Said

''Nobody Beat The Champion Of Halo!''Blake Said, Between The Boys Started To Play Harder

Bubbles Walk Up Quietly And Whisper

''Boom-''

''Hide Boomer!'' Brick Shouted, interrupting Bubbles

''Boom-''

''Shot The Asshole!'' Butch Shouted Also Interrupting Bubbles,And Was Getting Bet Annoyed

''He's Behind YOU!'' Brick And Butch Shouted Making Bubbles Pissed Off

Bubbles Bravely Snatched The Control Of Boomer's Hand,She Easily Jumped In Blake's Character,Slicing Him To Easy With The Sword,The Room Was Deadly Silent

The Boys Turned To Bubbles Who Was Nervous And Give It To Boomer ''I-Uh-Need To Go!'' Bubbles Quickly Rushed Into The Kitchen

She Open The Freezer,Searching For The Ice Cream Once She Got The Ice Cream,She Closed,But Then Blake And Brick Standing Besides Her,With A Smirk On Their Faces

''Your Good At It'' Brick Said

''Too Good '' Blake Stared At Bubbles

''T-Thanks'' Bubbles As She Quickly Tried To Go Around The 2 Boys And Go Back Outside To The Girls

Brick And Blake Blocked Quickly Blocked Her Way That Makes Bubbles Stopped Her Tracks..

''We Talked Boomer Into A Game Againt You'' Brick Said,Bubbles Got Her Eyes Wider

''W-what ?'' Bubbles Said Looking Suprised..

''Whadya Say? You,Boomer,One Killed,One Chance Got It?'' Blake Said

''B-But!'' Bubbles Squeaked

''Great,Now Lets Put This Ice Cream In Table'' Brick Put The Ice Cream In The Table,And Leading Bubbles Into The Living Room..

* * *

''What Took So Bubbles So Long?'' Brat Said,Impatient

''We Better Check It Out First'' Bubblegum Said

As 11 Girls Get Inside The House They We're Shocked ''What's Going On Her?'' Britney Said

"Bubbles and Boomer are gonna go one on one." Butch answered

"No way!" All girls said, as they quickly took seats on the couches

"Okay, Bubbles, remember what I said." Blake reminded her

''Okay'' Bubbles Said

The girls then glanced at each other, having one thought in mind. Cheering Bubbles on

''Go Bubbles!'' Berserk Said

''You Have To Win!'' Brute Cheered

'Show How Girls Are Better Than Boys!'' Bunny Said

''What?! Girls Are Not Better Than Boys'' Butch Said

"Yes they are!" Buttercup argued

"Lets see then! I bet Bubbles isn't even going to stand a chance against Boomer!" Bash said, starting a bet

Oh yeah?! Well I think Bubbles is going crush, squish, kill, murder! Boomer that is." Bell shouted, over dramatically

"Then lets see!" Butch said, now everyone turned their attention to the two

Bubbles hand still shaking, as she watched Boomer star the game. The two picked their characters. Bubbles picking Elite Arbetor, while Boomer went with Master Chief. Bubbles chose the sword while Boomer went with the rifle. He then put his hand over hers, making her look up at him and blush furiously

''Ready Bubbs?'' Boomer Said,Bubbles Give A Smile

"Lets do this." Bubbles said, as she gripped the controller

The game started, as Bubbles skipped the ZOMFG! RUN! HIDE! Method. Everyone was getting so into the game, as they watched them. Bubbles was going easy on Boomer, since she didn't want him to feel bad if she beat him

''Get Her !'' Breaker Cheered Him

''Dont Get Easy With It Damnt It!'' Brick Said

''Kill Her!'' Bane Said

''Yeah Dude,Make Her Cry!'' Blake Said

Bubbles didn't like what Blake said, so she stopped with the easy, and quickly ran for Boomer's character. Boomer saw this, and quickly grabbed his rifle, but was too late, since Bubbles immediately sliced him to bits

''Looks Like I Win!'' Bubbles Yelled In Joy

''I Knew Girls Are Better Than Boys!'' BC Said

''Your So Cool Bubbles!'' Bash Said,Blushing

''Thanks'' Bubbles

''Can We Teach Us How You Win?'' Rowdyruff Boys Said

''Sure!..'' Bubbles Blushed Like A Tomato


End file.
